Gryffindors Take Chances
by FirstLady8892
Summary: What happens when Ginny and Remus are left alone to mourn?


**Gryffindors Take Chances-833**

'Sniff, Sniff."

Ginny looked up to see Remus Lupin, with his head in his hand and his body racking with sobs. Ginny felt sorry for him, this last war had left Remus quite lonely. He had lost all of his close friends that he had left in the final battle.

_Ginny remembered that night, the battle had been hard. Ginny had seen many fall from both sides, before the biggest moment. Then it happened, Harry met Voldemort in the middle of the battlefield, and started a very heated tough duel. _

_Ginny had been dueling Lucius Malfoy, but she watched Harry out of the corner of her eye. She could tell others were doing the same. At one point Ginny saw both Professor McGonagall and Tonks fall, but she kept up with Lucius in her duel. _

_Ginny started to get tried, but then everything stopped, Ginny then realized that Harry won1 Harry was tired out by his duel, that he had collapsed down onto his knees. Before Ginny could process the fact that they won, she heard."_

"_Avada Kedavra!" the voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy, Ginny watched as a jet of green light flew towards her. But it never made contact, it missed. Then she heard some screams and a body slump down onto the ground. Ginny didn't turn around to see who it made contact with, she was scared to find out. _

_She then heard another voice screech "Avada Kedavra." Ginny slowly maneuvered around to see a sight that she was still troubled with to this day. Sitting on the ground crying was Remus, Ron and Hermione; Remus had a head in his lap. Ginny instantly drooped onto her knees next to Remus. The red head looked down into the blank green eyes of Harry Potter. _

Now almost 2 months later, Ginny had moved on, knowing Harry wouldn't want her to dwell on the past.

Ginny felt herself get up and cross the sitting room of Grimmuald Place. She sat down next to Remus and rubbed his back in a comfortly way. Ginny had just left an Order meeting and was catching up on some time to herself, and memories of Harry. It was a well known fact that Remus had moved into Grimmuald Place to wallow away in his grief.

After a couple of minutes passed, Remus' sobs had subdued, and he looked up with a slight smile at Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny."

"You're Wel---"

Ginny's words were cut off as lips met hers. Ginny was surprised at first but within seconds was pouring herself into the kiss. Then it ended as abruptly as it started.

Remus looked down at his hands and mumbled "Sorry Ginny, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, I actually liked it."

"You liked it?"

"Yes, I did Professor Lupin."

"Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Remus?"

"I know but it feels odd calling you anything else."

"Well I think I know how we can change that." He replied with a smirk.

"And how is that?" Ginny asked matching his smirk..

"Never mind, you wouldn't want to anyways, or at least not with me."

Ginny sat there for a second pouring over his words. After about 5 minutes of silence she realized what he meant. She looked at him for a moment before deciding. The red head knelt down in front of him; he was still looking at his hands.

The Gryffindor bravely put one of her hands in his rough strong hands, and but the other on his gruff chin causing Remus to look at her.

"I don't care." She said softly.

His gold ones looked into her brown ones, melting into them like caramel and chocolate. Ginny leaned in to kiss Remus tenderly but full of lust. Remus pushed himself into the kiss and it deepened. The next thing Remus realized was that Ginny had taken off his shirt.

Ginny looked down at his chest, there were many scars on it, she gingerly put her finger on one, and traced it. She then looked up at Remus to find him watching her, his eyes had an almost begging glint to them.

Ginny bent down and covered the scar with kisses. She then moved onto each scar repeating the action, and then Ginny came upon a scar that seemed to be the biggest and deepest. Remus remembered that was the one he had given himself after Halloween of 1981. Ginny took special notice of this scar, giving it extra kisses. She followed the scar from his shoulder blade all the way down his torso and to the hem on his pants. For a moment Remus thought she would keep following the scar all way down his hip, but she stopped and went to find the next scar.

Remus bent down and picked her up in one sweep of his arms, and carried her off to the nearest bedroom, and littering the hallway with clothes along the way.


End file.
